


Daddy/Daughter Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [50]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Briar Rose have the day together so they look up a craft to do on pinterest and go shopping (and it just might happen that Briar Rose gets a new skirt and she helps Arthur to pick out a new tie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy/Daughter Day

Arthur had always been closer to Edward out of the three of his children. He and Edward shared a special bond, having been just the two of them for the first part of Edward’s life. Back then, everything was a special moment but once Eames came back into their lives, Arthur found he had to share the moments. There was a special bedtime routine that only Arthur got to share in, helping him take a bath, then dressing him for bed before putting him to bed. When Edward got older and became more capable of taking his own baths, Arthur found other ways to make his routine different and still partake in it.

When Briar Rose came around, she was Eames’ favorite, his little girl, his flower. They too developed a special bond that was theirs and theirs alone and Arthur never minded, he understood all too well what that was like.

As their children got older, Arthur wanted to continue enjoying the relationship with the younger children now that Edward was getting older. Phillip was still very little and needed both his parents and Briar Rose took moments from both her parents. To her, Eames was daddy, Arthur was dadda. Eames put her to bed after her bath and in her pajamas, Arthur helped her get dressed in the mornings, Eames did her hair. They both alternated in taking her to activities, they both took her to school. It was a fair and equal share in their daughter, but Briar Rose always clung to Eames more. One afternoon, Eames was spending quality time with Edward so Arthur took the time to spend with Briar Rose.

“Hey princess, do you want to do something this afternoon?”

Briar Rose looked up from her coloring, her pigtails curly from how Eames styled them that morning, her casual, but stylish little outfit being mermaid pattern leggings and a white tanktop. She smiled brightly and got up, saying,

“Yeah! What should we do?”

Arthur was already on his laptop, pulling up Pinterest and looking up activities to do with his daughter. After running through a few things, Briar Rose shouted,

“That one dadda!”

Arthur looked at it, seeing it was a fairy bottle. So he nodded and after running down a list of what they needed and a quick trip to the store, they began to work on the activities. The fairy bottle was easy and when the project was done, Briar Rose loved it, shaking it and looking at it through the light. The next project was a fairy garden which put them outside where the pups joined them so they could play outside. Arthur was glad he had enough foresight to plan ahead for these, having all the little trinkets to make the garden. Artificial flowers, fake moss, rocks, stones, tiny shells, tiny animals and fairies and a little birdhouse. They got to setting everything up, Briar Rose planting and arranging everything, Arthur helping when he could.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and Briar Rose stood proud of her little fairy garden, Arthur taking pictures for her. The next project was a bird feeder. Briar Rose had an amazing love for animals and she thought of it when she saw some of the birds in the trees. It was simple enough, some old tea cups, glue, spray paint and some string, a bit more complicated than a child’s project but it was still fun for Briar Rose. Once Arthur helped Briar Rose hang the bird feeder in the tree and then put bird seed in it, she said,

“Dadda, can we go out?”

“Of course.”

He smiled and they headed out shortly afterwards.

Arthur took her to the mall where his little girl held his hand tightly as he carried Phillip in the kangaroo pouch in front of him. Briar Rose skipped happily, singing as they shopped. Arthur treated her to some macaroons and then to a new outfit. When they were on their way out, Briar Rose said,

“Dadda you should get something new too!”

“Like what, princess?”

She thought for a moment and then said,

“A shirt!”

“Okay, new shirt for me then.”

They went to the men’s department and he let Briar Rose pick out a new shirt for him. He smiled at her choice of simple black v-neck shirt with a pocket on the chest. He bought it and she beamed proudly up at him while they stood at the cashier.

When they got home, Briar Rose still held onto her now half empty box of macaroons and her bag with her new outfit. Eames was home by then with Edward, the both of them playing with the pups. They both stood up and Briar Rose ran up to her father, hugging him and then Edward as she showed them her new clothes. She then shared her macaroons with Edward while Eames went to Arthur, taking Phillip from him as he smiled.

“Good day?”

“Yeah, we had a busy day.”

“Yeah, I saw the garden outside and the bird feeder. We have a ton of birds out there now.”

Arthur laughed and watched as Briar Rose brought out the fairy bottle, showing Edward. Eames saw it and cradled Phillip as his youngest clung to his stuffed peacock, quiet and happy from being held all day. 

“Glad you had a good day, my darling.”

Eames kissed him and Arthur smiled.


End file.
